Ariana Grande/thank u, next/7 rings
Lyrics 1 Yeah, breakfast at Tiffany's and bottles of bubbles Girls with tattoos who like getting in trouble Lashes and diamonds, ATM machines Buy myself all of my favorite things (Yeah) Been through some bad shit, I should be a sad bitch Who woulda thought it'd turn me to a savage? Rather be tied up with calls and not strings Write my own checks like I write what I sing, yeah (Yeah) Pre-Chorus My wrist, stop watchin', my neck is flossy Make big deposits, my gloss is poppin' You like my hair? Gee, thanks, just bought it I see it, I like it, I want it, I got it (Yeah) Chorus I want it, I got it, I want it, I got it I want it, I got it, I want it, I got it You like my hair? Gee, thanks, just bought it I see it, I like it, I want it, I got it (Yep) 2 Wearing a ring, but ain't gon' be no "Mrs." Bought matching diamonds for six of my bitches I'd rather spoil all my friends with my riches Think retail therapy my new addiction Whoever said money can't solve your problems Must not have had enough money to solve 'em They say, "Which one?" I say, "Nah, I want all of 'em" Happiness is the same price as red-bottoms Pre-Chorus My smile is beamin' (Yeah), my skin is gleamin' (Is gleamin') The way it shine, I know you've seen it (You've seen it) I bought a crib just for (Just for) the closet (Closet) Both his and hers, I want it, I got it, yeah Chorus I want it, I got it, I want it, I got it I want it, I got it, I want it, I got it (Baby) You like my hair? Gee, thanks, just bought it (Oh yeah) I see it, I like it, I want it, I got it (Yep) 3 Yeah, my receipts be lookin' like phone numbers If it ain't money, then wrong number Black card is my business card The way it be settin' the tone for me I don't mean to brag, but I be like, "Put it in the bag," yeah When you see them racks, they stacked up like my ass, yeah Shoot, go from the store to the booth Make it all back in one loop, gimme the loot Never mind, I got a juice Nothing but net when we shoot Look at my neck, look at my jet Ain't got enough money to pay me respect Ain't no budget when I'm on the set If I like it, then that's what I get, yeah Chorus I want it, I got it, I want it, I got it (Oh yeah) I want it, I got it, I want it, I got it (Oh yeah, yeah) You like my hair? Gee, thanks, just bought it I see it, I like it, I want it, I got it (I see, yep) Category:Ariana Grande Category:Thank U, Next Category:7 Rings